Coffee Love
by cowpenguin
Summary: Luke does a nice thing for Lorelai on a hot day. L/L


Title: Coffee And Love  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything… please don't sue me, I only get 6 dollars a week, hardly enough for anyone to make money!  
  
Summery: Just kind of came up with this yesterday, sitting on the couch. Luke is nice and brings Lorelai coffee on a hot day. What will become of it?  
  
A/N: I don't really know if I want to continue this yet. Let me know in reviews! Also, if you think Luke is a LITTLE bit out of character, I do too. Takes place after the season finally. Pretend that the season finally was in July. Work with me here!  
  
Side Note: '!' means thought… only way it will show up!  
  
  
  
It was a scorching July day, in the small town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Lorelai Gilmore was lying down on her couch with a fan blasting on her face. On the window, an outdoor thermometer reads 103 degrees. Wearing low-cut Old Navy shorts and a rose red tank top, she was mouthing the words to the latest Madonna song with her eyes closed. Today had been one of those days where it was too hot do do anything, including not get coffee, and she was getting quite irritable about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Luke Danes had walked over to the Gilmore house with two iced coffees in hand. Although he never supported the Gilmore coffee habit, he felt guilty that he didn't accept Lorelai's apologies. He knew she was sorry about what she had said about Jess, and it was an "in the moment" thing. He figured the perfect way to make amends, was to bring her lifeline, coffee, in an ice cool fashion, when she was too hot to get it on her own.  
  
He rang the doorbell, and after a minute, he didn't get an answer. He rang it again, and still didn't get an answer. He knew she was in there; her car was in the driveway. He was getting concerned as to why she wasn't answering the door. ! I'm sure she is inside, right?! He thought to himself. Rory made it to the diner this morning, and she mentioned to Luke that her mother was too hot and tired to come to the diner on her own. ! But that was over 3 hours ago, maybe she did make it after all.!  
  
He contemplated for a few minutes, before finally deciding to go in. He just hoped that she hadn't just walked out of the shower. It wouldn't be bad thing for him, but he knew she could be the crap out of him if she tried. He opened the door, and walked in.  
  
"Lorelai?" He called, and got no reply.  
  
"Lorelai? I brought you coffee! Come here before I change my mind!"  
  
He still got no reply.  
  
He walked into the living room, and smiled to himself as he saw Lorelai on the couch singing in her own little world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorelai was still sitting there, rocking out to Madonna, until she realized something was off.  
  
! Wow, summer does to weird things to head. I smell coffee! Why do I smell coffee? Oh my, and, it smells like LUKE'S coffee! !  
  
After the wonderful aroma refused to go away, she opened her eyes. Not really prepared for what she saw, she fell off the couch, onto the floor, dumbfounded. She had seen Luke, stand in the doorway, with what appeared to be coffee in his hand. After the initial shock of falling went away, Lorelai stood.  
  
"Wow. It's it really that hot in here, because I think I see Luke standing there with coffee. Come here hallucination-Luke! Bring me coffee!" Lorelai announced.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Luke was startled, when Lorelai fell off the couch. However, she looked so adorable doing it, he couldn't help but smile. Lorelai's question snapped him out of his own little dream world.  
  
"What are you talking about? Well, if I'm not here, then I'm dreaming" he replied.  
  
! What the hell was that, Luke, a bad pickup line? ! He thought to himself.  
  
"So your really there with coffee?" Lorelai asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, you're acting a little weird. I'm talking my coffee back. No coffee for you."  
  
"Get back here, you coffee nazi." Luke was perplexed. He didn't understand the whole conversation. ! Why I denying her coffee, I came here to give it to her. !  
  
"Iced coffee. It's too hot for hot coffee." Was all Luke could say in reply.  
  
Lorelai lit up, and said, "You brought be coffee! Why do you all of a sudden support my coffee addiction?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"No, I'm in no way supporting your unhealthy addiction, but I felt bad about you apologizing, and me taking it in a bad way." Luke said, sincerely.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Hey, sit down for a second, I'll even spare the fan."  
  
They both sat down on the couch together. After repositioning themselves and the fan, they both sat nervously next to each other for a few minutes.  
  
Luke finally broke the awkward silence by asking, "Do you accept my apology?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment, and replied with, "Give me coffee first, and we'll see." She started reaching for the coffee. Countering her move, Luke held one of the coffees out over the side of the couch away from her.  
  
"No, accept first, then coffee."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and started chanting "Coffee coffee coffee coffee", and leaned over him, trying to grab the coffee.  
  
Luke started laughing, and kept pulling away. Lorelai continued to reach for it, until suddenly, she lost her balance, and landed in such a way, she was in Luke's lap, looking up into his eyes. Neither of them dared to move for the longest time. Finally, Lorelai sat up, back in the position she was in before, obviously in a certain amount of panic.  
  
A painful silence followed, until Lorelai turned to Luke.  
  
"Can I have coffee?"  
  
Luke was handing the coffee over, when Lorelai grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Luke was in heaven. Wanting this for such a long time, and finally he got his wish. Lorelai was kissing him. ! Wow. ! Was the only thing he could think of. Lorelai quickly moved back into the once-compromising position After minutes of passionate kissing, Lorelai regretfully pulled away.  
  
"So, does this mean we aren't fighting anymore?", asked with a shy smile.  
  
"Not even close." Luke replied.  
  
With that, he pulled her into another deep kiss. One of the first in many more to come. 


End file.
